Beauty in the Eyes
by techna96
Summary: TFA: Blitzwing goes for a night flight, when he see's a spark breaking event unfolding. He stops it from going to far. There are two things all three parts of him can agree on. She was the most beautiful thing he has ever laid optics on, and he would do anything to protect her. Blitzwing/OC


**All right folks, this has been on my mind lately. I hope you guys like it. This starts at the between the ending of season 1 and the beginning of season 2 of TFA. But in my version, Megatron gave mercy to Starscream. I love Blitzwing. Sorry for grammar and spelling errors. **

Chapter 1: A Breaking Spark

Blitzwing flew thru the dark skies of Detroit. He had to get out of that base! He couldn't believe that Megatron would allow that scum Starscream back into their ranks. He bossed him around like there was no tomorrow. He had to get fresh air before he gave professor Sumdac anymore work to do.

_Oh I vnow! Vets go vor a valk!_ The Random part of him thought Before he could think it over he landed on the back streets of old Detroit. "This plaze needz a vittle more light!" Random shouted.

"Shut up you idiot! Do you vant to get caught." Hothead shouted to himself. When Icy took over; he face palmed himself. Blitzwing walked quietly thru the old crime filled streets. He heard a strange nose coming from alley way. He jumped up to a building and looked down to see what was going on in it.

"Leave me alone you creeps!" A young woman shouted. She was backed into a wall with three men closing in on her. She had her hand covering her side; Blitzwing noticed blood coming from it.

"Come on beautiful, don't be like that." One of the men said, he brought his hand to her face. She bit it, hard. "OWWWWW!" She didn't let go. Blitzwing chuckled to himself. One of the other men slapped her face.

"She's a feisty one, let's teach her a lesson." He grabbed the skirt of the dazed woman and started to pull it off. "Look at that skin."

"Get away from me!" She pleaded. It took Blitzwing a minute to process what was happening. When he did, he didn't like it. He may be a Decepticon, but he would not allow this to happen to anyone.

He landed behind the men. "Vay don't you punks pick on someone your own zize?!" Hothead yelled. "Or better yet, someone bigger?!" Random added. The men looked ready to pee their pants. They didn't move. "I suggest you leave now." Icy said. The men shook their heads and ran under his legs. "OH vait a minute!" Random shouted. He shot his ice blasters at the men and they froze. Blitzwing turned around and started at the girl. "Are you alright?" Icy asked. He noticed she was bleeding from her head now to. The girl didn't say anything. Blitzwing looked her over. She had short cut dirty blonde hair; her skin was pale from fear. Her body was slim and curvy. What really caught Blitzwing were her eyes. They were blue, but had a brown hazel like color near the center. For the first time in a long time, all three sides of him agreed on one thing. She was the most beautiful thing he had every laid optics on.

Blitzwing shook his head. "Vell are you going to answer me!" Hothead yelled. She shuttered. "Oh zorry, I didn't mean to scare zuch a pretty vace!" Random yelled. Icy took over and sighed. "How about we start over? My name iz Blitzwing, vhat is vours?"

"Luna. Luna Solstice." She muttered. _Oh even her name is pretty._ Random thought. V_hat our ve thinking about. She's human!_ Hothead augured._ But the Autobots got a pet human!_ Random cried. _True_ Icy added.

"Do vou require medical assentz?"

Luna nodded. "But you're a Decepticon, why would you help me?"

"Do vou vant my help!?" Hothead yelled. "Vorry, I may be a Decepticon; but no one deserves what vou almost experienced." Icy assured her.

* * *

"Captain Fanzone called; there's been a Decepticon sighting." Optimus said. "Transform and roll out." The Autobots did what their leader told them. "Fanzone said he was near the hospital."

"Why would a con go there?" Bulkhead asked.

"Probably to scare newborn babies." Bumblebee said. "Look there he is. Oh great it's the crazy one."

"Aren't they all that way?" Prowl said. "But why isn't Blitzwing attacking?" They followed him all the way to the hospital. Bumblebee transformed first and aimed his stingers at him.

"Bring it Decept-creep." Blitzwing transformed slowly.

"I vould love to Auto scum!" Hothead shouted. "But I have a delivery!" He reached inside his chassis and pulled out a girl who looked around 18. He turned towards a shocked nurse and knelt down. "This is Luna Solstice, she vequires a doctor. She vell explain vhat happened." Icy told her.

The nurse shook her head. "Of course, come along dear." The nurse helped Luna off Blitzwing's hand.

"Thank you Blitzwing." Luna said.

"It vas no trouble." Icy said. "But don't get into too much without me!" Random shouted. He watched Luna walk into the hospital.

"Honey you are freezing." The nurse said as they walked in.

Blitzwing turned to the Autobots. He reached into his chassis and pulled out a big ice block with three men inside. "Vake zure that they get locked up tight." As he threw it to the primes hand. He then transformed and flew off.

"What they slag was that?!" Bumblebee asked.

**What do you think? I hope you guys like it so far. I hope I got Blitzwing's voice alright. Any suggestions?**


End file.
